Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation/Quotes
This page is a list of quotes spoken by the playable characters of ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' Ayane *''"This is stupid."'' *''"Hmph. This outcome was only obvious."'' *''"Can't you give me more of a challenge?"'' *''"Woohoo, that's the way to do it!"'' *''"Hey! You out of your mind?! Stop looking! You perv!"'' (if the player prematurely opens their eyes while she is changing) *''"This is simply another mission. In fact, missions like this aren't so bad."'' *''"I can't refuse if it's from you. Thank you."'' (if the player gives Ayane a present with a high bond level.). *''"You look as laid-back as usual, I see."'' *''"What are you looking at?!"'' *''"Heh. This isn't too bad, I guess."'' *''"Oh, hello. How are you?"'' *''"What're your plans for today?"'' *''"Wow. I'm impressed."'' *''"Hey! What's the matter with you?!"'' *''"Just what are you up to?!"'' *''"I hope you're ready to face the consequences!"'' *''"The sun is so strong here."'' *''"How does it look?"'' *''"What're your plans for today?"'' *''"Stop looking! You perv!"'' *''"I put it on for you."'' *''"This is even more fun than I thought."'' *''"This place is quite nice."'' *''"H-Hey! What's your problem?!"'' *''"That's pretty nice."'' *''"Thank you."'' *''"You took a picture just now, didn't you!"'' *''"I'm feeling lucky today."'' Helena Douglas *''"Are you having fun?"'' *''"Hey, you there. Would you like to pair up with me?"'' *''"I expected more from you."'' *''"Oh! This is so wonderful!"'' *''"I thought you were better than this. How disappointing."'' *''"Please, get your mind out of the gutter."'' *''"I hope it looks good on me."'' *''"The wind feels great on my skin."'' *''"This must be fate."'' *''"No wonder everyone calls you a pervert."'' *''"I want this moment to last forever."'' *''"How are you doing?"'' *''"Hehehe. Thank you."'' *''"Well? Are you impressed or what?"'' *''"How was that?"'' *''"I guess days like these aren't so bad."'' Hitomi *''"Alright. Here I go!"'' *''"So? How do I look?"'' *''"Oh well. I'll put it on next time."'' *''"Hey! You're not supposed to look! Give me a break!"'' *''"Let's see if I can ride this thing."'' *''"It feels so good... I could just melt away."'' *''"Wow, this is the best!"'' *''"I think I'm getting pretty good at this."'' *''"I feel like I could take on the world!"'' *''"I've got this place all to myself!"'' *''"Wow, this is the best!"'' *''"Oh! Thank you!"'' *''"Eek! Stop looking at me before I make you stop!"'' *''"Hey, stop it!"'' *''"You took a picture? How about a picture of my fist instead?!"'' *''"Oh! I was just thinking about you!"'' *''"Hey! I've been waiting for you!"'' *''"Excuse me! What do you think you're looking at? I can't believe you!"'' *''"I feel like laying down and taking a nap."'' *''"Did you just take a photo of me?!"'' *''"Let's have a good time."'' Honoka *''"Hehe... No one's looking, right?"'' (when about to break into a dance on the beach) *''"Hehe. Awesome!"'' *''"Woah. I did it."'' *''"How is it?"'' (After changing) *''"It's embarrassing if you just stare at me like that."'' *''"Hi again! It must be fate at work. Hehe."'' *''"This was simply the best vacation ever. I'll treasure my memories here always."'' *''"Thanks again for everything."'' *''"You can't take those kinds of pictures."'' *''"Did you catch me from my good side?"'' *''"Yay! I have a good feeling about that one."'' *''"Wh-What are you looking at?"'' *''"Eek! Hey, cut that out!"'' *''"What're you looking at?"'' *''"It's fun to enjoy myself like this."'' *''"Oh... How embarrassing..."'' *''"I wonder if I can do this..."'' *''"Oh! It's you. Hello."'' Kasumi *''"Ah! No peeking! How dare you..."'' (If the player prematurely opens their eyes while Kasumi is changing) *''"How dare you..."'' *''"I'll wear this some other time."'' *''"This feels so nice."'' (When showering) *''"Such a beautiful view..."'' *''"I'm really glad I came here."'' *''"I better make a wish!"'' *''"I wonder how Hayate's doing..."'' *''"Wow! WOW!"'' *''"Wow! This is great!"'' *''"Maybe I keep running into you because of that fortune I received."'' *''"Thank goodness!"'' (Sometimes when winning a game of Butt Battle) *''"Thanks! Let's play again!"'' (Sometimes when winning a game of Butt Battle) *''"This is a little embarrassing..."'' *''"Hey, stop it!"'' *''"I hope this looks good on me..."'' *''"Maybe I keep running into you because of that fortune I received."'' *''"It's good to see you!"'' *''"Why would you do that?"'' Kokoro *''"I wish I could stay like this forever and ever..."'' *''"I love how the air is so fresh here."'' *''"Wow! I'm so happy! Thank you so much!"'' *''"You never cease to amaze me... Thank you!"'' *''"I feel completely embarrassed..."'' *''"Stop it! You pervert!"'' *''"Does it suit me?"'' *''"So this is what it feels like in the tropics."'' *''"Where should we go?"'' *''"Enough already."'' *''"It feels even hotter than yesterday..."'' *''"Come on now! You are such a pervert!"'' *''"I can't get changed if you're going to look at me like that..."'' Marie Rose *''"Why did this happen?"'' *''"Yay! I'm doing really good!"'' *''"Stupid idiot!"'' *''"Amazing! This feels so nice!"'' *''"I'm on a vacation! Better make the most of it!"'' *''"This swimsuit is pretty cute."'' *''"I don't want to waste a single moment!"'' *''"Ha! Did you see that?"'' *''"You can't stand to be away from me, can you?"'' *''"I'm pretty charming, aren't I?"'' *''"Ha! Did you see that?"'' *''"Hey! You're such a perv!"'' *''"Fine, then. I'm not getting changed."'' *''"It's good to change things up every once in a while."'' *''"I'll show you how cute I really am!"'' *''"Hey! You idiot!"'' *''"Wow, I'm very impressed!"'' *''"I haven't swam in a pool in like forever!"'' Momiji *''"That's too bad. I better try harder!"'' *''"I should make the most of my time here..."'' *''"The sky and ocean are absolutely stunning..."'' *''"Um... how does it look?"'' *''"The air is so fresh here."'' *''"What?! You just took a picture just now? You have to promise not to show anybody!"'' *''"Um... Do you want to play with me?"'' *''"I was just thinking about you."'' *''"Wow. I am quite impressed..."'' *''"Um... No peeking... Okay?"'' *''"Eek! You pervert!"'' *''"You look like you're in a good mood."'' *''"Hey! Give me that picture immediately! It's too embarrassing to show anybody!"'' *''"Let's have some fun."'' *''"Huh?! Did you just take a picture of me? Stop it, you pervert!"'' *''"Let's have some fun."'' *''"How rude! I told you not to look, didn't I?!"'' Nyotengu *''"Am I too beautiful to look at?"'' *''"Huh?! What is that? A "camera," you say?"'' *''"I find you to be worthy of my praise."'' *''"Vacations are so much fun."'' *''"Why are you looking?! You have a filthy mind!"'' *''"No peeking! Stop it!"'' *''"I guess you'll have to wait till next time."'' *''"How's this?"'' *''"I think we could be great friends."'' *''"I might as well enjoy this place."'' *''"I was just thinking about you."'' *''"You can't stop looking at me, hm?"'' *''"The human world is such a wonderful place."'' Category:Fighter Quotes Category:Articles being constructed